ХиллБук
by TuttaL
Summary: Хельга Патаки наконец заводит аккаунт на Facebook. Перевод с английского, автор StarvingWriterMaeve


**ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ВОЙДИТЕ** e-mail пароль  
. . .подождите. . .  
Добро пожаловать!

**СТРАНИЦА ХЕЛЬГИ ПАТАКИ**

**. . . . . . . .  
. Добавить фото .**

Фото со мной (0)  
Видео со мной (0)  
Редактировать страницу

**Хельга Патаки** наконец в Интернете. 10 минут назад.

**-Стена Информация Фото Видео +**  
-Что у вас на уме?  
-Последняя активность:  
- Хельга оставила запись на стене _Фиби Хейердал._  
- Ольга оставила запись на стене Хельги: "СЕСТРЕНКА, Я СОСКУЧИЛАСЬ!"  
- + Хельга подружилась с _Фиби Хейердал._  
- + Хельга присоединилась к Facebook.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Рассказать о себе.

**Информация:**  
Школа: **Высшая школа Хиллвуда 11 класс**  
Братья, сестры: _Ольга Патаки_  
**-Обо мне** – Общая информация:  
**-Пол:** Женский  
**-Город:** Хиллвуд  
**-Предпочитаю:** Мужчин  
**-Ищу:** Дружбу  
-Хельга одинока  
**Интересы: -Деятельность:** Бейсбол, школа, друзья,  
**-Любимые страницы**: Бейсбол на поле Джеральда, Электроника Большого Боба, Пристань, Динолэнд, Мороженое «У Слоузена», Обезьянмэн, Носим розовое, и еще 10 страниц.  
**-Музыка:** Всё, кроме рэпа и кантри. И Ронни Мэтьюса.  
**-Книги: **Моби Дик, Гарри Поттер  
**-Фильмы:** любые и все фильмы про Зомби, трилогия «Назад в будущее»  
**-Телешоу:** Йо, Эрнест!, Поп Дэдди, Пляж святого Пита, Ловцы Крабов, ZH2's Я обожаю 90'е, 48

**Лента новостей (300+) **  
+ **Хельга Патаки** подружилась с **Джеральдом Джоханссенoм, Гарольдом Берманом, Арнольдом Шотмэном** и еще **20 людьми**.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен - Хельге Патаки**: Ты теперь доросла до киберхулиганства?  
-**Гарольд Берман, Вольфганг** и еще **4 человека** оценили эту запись  
**Хельга Патаки**: Заткнись, Шляповолосый!  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Попробуй заставь!  
-**2 людям** понравился этот комментарий  
**Фиби Хейердал**: Прекратите, вы оба!

**Арнольд Шотмэн** встречается с **Лайлой Сойер**.  
-**Джеральд Джоханссен** оценил эту запись  
**Хельга Патаки**: И с каких пор?  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: О, мой Бог! Так я и знала!  
-**Надин** оценила эту запись  
**Сид**: А разве вы не были вместе с начала года?  
**Стинки Петерсон**: Полагаю, Арнольд ухаживал за Лайлой еще с четвертого класса.  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Спасибо, что поделился своими соображениями, Стинки.

**Стинки Петерсон** любит _лимонный пудинг_ и _выращивание тыкв_.

**Юджин Хоровитц**: Сегодня споткнулся, спускаясь по лестнице. Врач сказал, что я снова смогу начать ходить к началу следующего месяца. Надеюсь, я буду чувствовать себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы участвовать в школьном мюзикле.  
**Шина**: О, поправляйся скорее!  
**Сид**: Ходячее несчастье!  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Юджин не ходячее несчастье.  
**Гарольд Берман**: орнолд сам приносит неудачи!  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Это не так.  
-**Сид**: как скажешь.

**Хельга Патаки - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Репоголовый, какая у нас тема лабораторной по химии?  
**Арнольд Шотмэн - Хельге Патаки**: Влияние тепла на различные металлы.  
-**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Почему ты помогаешь ей? Просто позволь ей провалиться.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Прекрати быть мудаком, Джеральдо.  
-**Вольфгангу** понравился этот комментарий.  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Джеральд, почему ты так с нею жесток?  
-**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Я даже еще не начинал. И, Хельга, заткнись.

**Джеральд Джоханссен, Сид, Стинки Петерсон**, и еще **8 друзей** любят _играть в бейсбол на поле Джеральда._

**Юджин Хоровитц:** Я в порядке.  
-**1,208 человек** оценили эту запись.

+ **Джеральд Джоханссен** подружился с **Фаззи Слипперсом**.

**Арнольд Шотмэн - Хельге Патаки**: С тобой все в порядке? Нам не хватало тебя на сегодняшней игре со старыми соперниками из 119-й школы.  
**Хельга Патаки - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Прекрати везде совать свой нос. Я имею право на личную жизнь вне нашей бейсбольной команды.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн - Хельге Патаки**: Извини, что побеспокоил.

**Фиби Хейердал, Хельга Патаки и Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд** любят _придумывать парням кодовые имена, так что они не догадываются, о ком мы говорим._

**Лайла Сойер - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Не могу дождаться сегодняшнего вечера! Счастливы один месяц! Люблю тебя!  
-**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд** и еще **10 человек** оценили эту запись

**Хельга Патаки - Фиби Хейердал**: Подними трубку, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

**Обезьянмэн** любит бананы.  
-**1,458,950 человек** оценили эту запись.

**Сид, Джеральд Джоханссен** и **Фаззи Слипперс** любят _рассказывать Городские Легенды._

**Джеральд Джоханссен**: сегодня нашел еще одну розовую книжку по дороге в школу. Не знаю, следует ли мне беспокоиться о безопасности и частной жизни **Арнольда Шотмэна**.  
**Гарольд Берман**: ЛОЛ. Стихи этой девчонки тааакие странные.  
-**Тадэус Гаммельторп**: Да она еще больше сумасшедшая, чем я!

**Арнольд Шотмэн** в смятении.  
**Железный Фил**: Проблемы с девушкой?  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Дедушка, кто дал тебе доступ в Интернет?  
-**Железный Фил**: Альберт Гор.

**Джеральд Джоханссен - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Позвони мне, старик. Нужно поговорить.

**Хельга Патаки**: Хорошенький понедельник выдается, когда тебя на неделю отстраняют от занятий... Не моя вина, что **Брейни** лезет ко мне с вопросами и сопит.  
**Ольга Патаки**: Хельга, что ты натворила?  
**Хельга Патаки**: Стукнула парня по носу.  
**Ольга Патаки**: Это ужасно, сестренка!

**Сид** присоединился к Битвам Мафии! Помоги ему заработать 1000 очков, вступив в его команду «Ребята Большого Джино».

**Железный Фил** любит _Китайские шашки, Свиную войну и единолично останавливать Гитлера._

**Шина** загрузила фото: Четвертый класс Мистера Симмонса  
-**Юджин Хоровитц** и еще **3,023 человека** оценили эту запись  
- последний из 400 комментариев:  
**Гарольд Берман**: БЫЛИ ТАКИЕ АСОБЕННЫЕ!

**Гарольду Берману** нравится, как тихо в школе без **Хельги Патаки**.  
**Хельга Патаки**: Не вынуждай меня получать еще более долгое отстранение. Я тебя покалечу.  
**Гарольд Берман**: Я так боюсь.

**Джеральд Джоханссен - Фиби Хейердал**: Я люблю тебя. С шестой годовщиной! Буду у тебя через час.  
-**2,067 человек** оценили эту запись.  
-**Фиби Хейердал**: Я тоже люблю тебя. Увидимся.

**Тадэус Гаммельторп** "Местный юноша был пойман выпускающим животных из зоопарка"  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Надеюсь, ты сгниешь в тюрьме.  
**Лайла Сойер**: Ронда, это так низко.  
-**Арнольду Шотмэну** понравился этот комментарий.  
**Тадэус Гаммельторп**: Ронда, я уповаю на то, что ты будешь меня ждать.  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Никогда, Кёрли!  
**Тадэус Гаммельторп**: Что ж, не беспокойся о томительном ожидании. Я не в тюрьме. А у тебя дома.  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Ты самое надоедливое создание на планете. ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ!

**Стинки Петерсон** и **Лайла Сойер** играют в Ферму.  
-**Сид**: Я не удивлен.

**Арнольд Шотмэн - Хельге Патаки**: Я пытался дозвониться тебе домой, но никто не ответил. У меня твое недельное задание по пропущенным работам.

**Арнольд Шотмэн** любит _Челюсти, Большого Цезаря, Состязание обжор, Человека-голубя, Спасение квартала_ и еще _13_ страниц.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: ПРЕКРАТИ ЛЮБИТЬ ВСЕ ПОДРЯД! ТЫ ТАКОЙ ЗАНУДА!

**Арнольд Шотмэн** у **Джеральда Джоханссена** на Пятничной Ночи Покера.  
-**Стинки Петерсон, Сид**, и еще **3 человека** оценили эту запись  
-**Лоренцо**: Ради этого я даже пропустил занятие по скрипке.

**Гарольд Берман** не умеет играть в покер.  
**Сид**: Ага, потому что, вообще-то, игра в покер подразумевает использование мозгов.  
-**Стинки Петерсон** оценил эту запись.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Ребята, давайте не будем ссориться.

**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд** затевает у себя очередной Девичник!  
-**Надин, Шина**, и еще **5 человек** оценили эту запись.  
**Хельга Патаки**: С меня пицца. Буду в пять.

**Шина** любит играть в «Правда или Вызов» с девчонками. Тонны секретов были раскрыты!  
-**Лайла Сойер** оценила эту запись.

**Гарольд Берман** до сих пор спит с мягкой игрушкой Волли и на клеенчатых простынях.  
-**20 человек** оценили эту запись  
**Гарольд Берман**: ААААА! КАК ЭТО УДАЛИТЬ?

**Гарольд Берман** оставил страницу открытой на компьютере Джеральда. Идиот.  
-**Гарольд Берман**: Я ВАС ВСЕХ ПОКОЛОЧУ!

**Вилли (Мороженщик Джолли-Олли) **Ненавижу свою работу. И ненавижу детей, особенно с высшей школы. И субботы, их я ненавижу тоже.  
-**1,345,067** человек оценили эту запись

**Сид - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Скажи, что я сошел с ума и не видел сегодня на пристани тебя с ХЕЛЬГОЙ ВМЕСТЕ.  
-**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Арнольд никогда не согласится добровольно проводить время с Дьяволом. Тем более в субботу.  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Ты же понимаешь, что все могут увидеть это?  
-**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Это правда! И я видела! ТЫ И ХЕЛЬГА Ц-Е-Л-О-В-А-Л-И-С-Ь НА ПРИСТАНИ.  
-**1000 человек** понравился этот комментарий.

**Сид - Хельге Патаки**: ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ЦЕЛОВАЛАСЬ С АРНОЛЬДОМ?

**Джеральд Джоханссен - Хельге Патаки**: Это одна из твоих пьяных выходок?  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд - Хельге Патаки**: Да возьми трубку, черт побери! ЭТО ВАЖНО.  
**Фиби Хейердал - Хельге Патаки**: Хельга, я скоро буду.

**Лайла Сойер - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Нам нужно поговорить.  
**Железный Фил**: Ой-ой.  
-**3 людям** понравился этот комментарий.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Я могу все объяснить.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Пожалуйста, ответь на телефон.

НОВОЕ ЛИЧНОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ ДЛЯ: **Лайлы Сойер**  
ОТ: **Арнольда Шотмэна**  
Поскольку ты перестала отвечать на мои звонки, и уже довольно поздно идти к тебе домой в воскресенье ночью, я объясню все здесь. Я позвонил Хельге в пятницу, чтобы передать ей домашнее задание. Она сказала, что заберет его в субботу, но когда я шел по направлению к ее дому, мы столкнулись друг с другом. Она думала, что я просто помогу ей встать, но... в общем, я закончил объяснять ей, как сделать работы, которые она пропустила. И каким-то образом мы провели целый день на пристани. Я даже не знаю, как это произошло, но это случилось. Она не настолько плохая, как считают все остальные. И я просто... не знаю...

Прости. Даже не знаю, что еще и сказать. Вероятно, ты меня ненавидишь.

**Лайла Сойер**: Все в порядке, Арнольд. Я не ненавижу тебя.  
**Лайла Сойер**: И я знаю, что она тебе нравится.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Что? Нет! Мне не нравится Хельга.  
**Лайла Сойер**: Уверена, что ты говоришь неправду.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Я. . .

**Лайла Сойер** изменила статус на "одинока".

**Сид** удивляется, почему **Хельга Патаки** удалила страницу с Facebook.  
-**Лоренцо** и еще **16 человек** оценили эту запись.  
**Фиби Хейердал**: Потому что ты осёл!

**Кузен Арни** обдумывает очередной визит в Хиллвуд.  
-**Лайла Сойер** оценила эту запись.

**Кузен Арни - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Чтоб ты знал, я приезжаю в город завтра.  
-**Железный Фил** оценил эту запись.

**Арнольд Шотмэн** ненавидит вторники даже больше, чем понедельники.  
**Гарольд Берман** ты их ненавидишь только потому, что тебе придется увидеть Хельгу и твоего странного кузена Арни.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Будь позитивным, чувак.

**Парень-ступенька** любит _бояться покидать крыльцо._

**Арнольд Шотмэн** занят до пятницы, принимая в гостях **Кузена Арни**.

**Лайла Сойер** встречается с **Кузеном Арни.**  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Это произошло так быстро. Ты была одинока... пять минут?  
-**20 людям** понравился этот комментарий.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Не придирайся, Джеральд.

У **Шины** была самая сумасшедшая пятница учебного года. Даже безумней пятнадцатых разборок **Тадэуса Гаммельторпа.**  
-**3 человека** оценили эту запись.  
**Брейни**: У меня до сих пор идет кровь!

**Брейни** видел **Арнольда Шотмэна** и Хельгу, зажимающихся в кладовке. O_o Я получил в очередной раз сломанный нос и возможное сотрясение...  
-**1,037, 792** человека оценили эту запись.  
Показать последние 8 из 1,000 комментариев:  
**Юджин Хоровитц**: Я ЧТО-ТО ПРОПУСТИЛ?  
**Гарольд Берман**: ХАХАХАХАХАХАХААХ!  
**Сид**: Я же говорил!  
-**2 людям** понравился этот комментарий.  
**Шина**: Я ЗНАЛА!  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Вот дерьмо!  
**Тадэус Гаммельторп**: Ронда, я буду ждать тебя в той кладовке.  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Я запру тебя там навечно.  
**Стинки Петерсон**: Как твой нос, Брейни?  
-**Брейни**: Бывало и хуже.

**Джеральд Джоханссен - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Зажимались в кладовке? ЧЁ, ПРАВДА?  
-**Железный Фил** оценил эту запись.

**Тадэус Гаммельторп** огорчен тем, что Ронда удалила меня из друзей. :( Я ВСЕ РАВНО ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ, ДЕТКА.

**Хельга Патаки** вернулась в интернет и готова кое с кем подраться. Берегись, **Брейни**.

**Арнольд Шотмэн** счастлив, что наконец настали выходные. Я пережил наихудшую неделю в своей жизни.  
**Хельга Патаки**: Что это, черт возьми, значит, Репоголовый?  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Я имел в виду визит Арни.

**Джеральд Джоханссен** загрузил фото и назвал его "**Арнольд Шотмэн** и **Хельга Патаки**" и прокомментировал: МНЕ НУЖНЫ БЫЛИ ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВА. . . До сих пор не верю в это. Я охотнее поверю в то, что Призрак Невесты и Кашляющий Эд поженятся. Они... ЦЕЛОВАЛИСЬ! Фу.  
-**Фиби Хейердал** оценила эту запись.  
**Хельга Патаки**: Ты что, следил?  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Вообще-то, это ты следишь. Я только что понял, что это ты писала все те стихи.  
-**Арнольду Шотмэну** понравился этот комментарий.  
**Хельга Патаки**: Ненавижу тебя, Джеральдо.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Я тоже люблю тебя, Хельга.  
-**Арнольду Шотмэну** и **Фиби Хейердал** понравился этот комментарий.

**Арнольд Шотмэн** встречается с **Хельгой Патаки**.  
-**1,037,792** человека оценили эту запись.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Ты знаешь, что это по-настоящему, когда официально объявлено на Фейсбуке.  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Вы двое так странно прелестно смотритесь вместе.

**Железный Фил - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Твоя подружка с розовым бантом здесь.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Ты мог бы просто позвать меня снизу.  
**Железный Фил**: Зачем мне так делать? Через Интернет круче.

**Хельга Патаки** вынесла мозг **Арнольду Шотмэну**.  
**Вольфганг**: Лично мне НЕ нужно об этом знать.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Это отвратительно.  
**Хельга Патаки**: КЁРЛИ, Я ТЕБЯ ПРИКОНЧУ!  
-**Тадэусу Гаммельторпу** понравился этот комментарий.

**Юджин Хоровитц** создал новое событие _ВЕСЕННИЙ МЮЗИКЛ ВЫСШЕЙ ШКОЛЫ ХИЛЛВУДА: КРЫСЫ_. Пятница, суббота и воскресенье, 28, 29, 30 апреля. Начало в 19.00. Билеты 5 долларов. Поддержите Хиллвудский Актерский кружок!  
-**Хельга Патаки** и еще **200 человек** собираются посетить это мероприятие: Точно пойду, Возможно пойду, Не пойду

**Хельга Патаки** никогда в жизни раньше так не смеялась. :D Лучшая дата, потому что**Арнольд Шотмэн** плакал во время просмотра «Принцессы и лягушки»!  
-**103 человека** оценили эту запись.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Почему вы смотрели Диснеевский мультик?  
**Лайла Сойер**: Потому что Дисней восхитителен.  
-**24 людям** понравился этот комментарий.  
**Стинки Петерсон**: Когда Рэй умер? Я тоже плакал.  
**Сид**: Это то же самое, что плакать, когда Симба пытается разбудить Муфасу. Все плакали.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: И куда, черт подери, подевались все мужики?  
-**Джейми-О Джоханссен**: Джеральд, я видел, как ты плачешь, когда ты брал напрокат «Историю игрушек - 3».  
-**Сид**: Похоже, Джеральд, что и ты не мужественнее.  
-**Лоренцо** понравился этот комментарий.  
**Фиби Хейердал**: «История игрушек - 3» очень эмоциональный мультфильм!

**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд** загрузила фото с Blackbery через Фейсбук и прокомментировала: Даже не знаю, что об этом сказать...  
**Хельга Патаки**: Очень смешно. Вы, ребята, такие развитые, раз подкрались сзади нас и сделали глупые лица.  
**Сид**: Может, если бы вы с Арнольдом прекратили целоваться каждые десять секунд, мы бы и не потешались над этим.

**Железный Фил** любит 1-е апреля! У меня запланированы тонны розыгрышей для**Арнольда Шотмэна**.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: В списке есть ослепляющая вспышка? Если да, то я тоже приму участие.  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Хельга, я обещаю не толкать тебя сегодня в бассейн. Чего не могу гарантировать дедушке.  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд** пережила первое апреля, не пересекаясь с Кёрли. Лучший день!

**Надин** услышала вчера величайшую сплетню, и сейчас совершенно точно в нее верит.  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Что именно ты слышала?  
-**Надин**: Ответь на телефон!

**Вольфганг** любит _бить четвероклашек._  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Прошу, скажи, что ты имеешь в виду *нас*, а не нынешних четвероклассников.  
-**Вольфганг**: Конечно, я имел в виду вас, футбольная голова.

**Шоколадный мальчик** любит _ШОКОЛАД! и Тех рыб, любящих шоколад, из «Губка Боб, квадратные штаны»._

**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд - Хельге Патаки**: Подними свой чертов телефон!  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Я получила твое сообщение. Чего ты хочешь?  
-**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Правду.

**Хельга Патаки** хочет убить человека, пустившего этот слух о ней. КТО, ЧЕРТ ПОДЕРИ, ТАК СЧИТАЕТ!  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Что случилось?  
**Хельга Патаки**: Какой-то мудак сказал, что я переспала с твоим кузеном! И что из-за меня он расстался с Лайлой.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Что?  
**Хельга Патаки**: Просто позвони своему кузену.

**Кузен Арни** изменил статус на "одинок".

**Лайла Сойер** ненавидит парней. :/  
-**476 человек** оценили эту запись.

**Арнольд Шотмэн - Лайле Сойер**: Прости за моего кузена, он неудачник. Ты в порядке?  
-**Хельга Патаки**: ...  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Только не говори мне, что ты ревнуешь?

**Арнольд Шотмэн**: мне нужен совет.  
**Железный Фил**: Никогда не ешь малину!  
-**341 человеку** понравился этот комментарий.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Дедушка, я серьезно.  
**Железный Фил**: Я тоже. Спустись вниз, и поговорим.

**Джеральд Джоханссен - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Фиби сказала, что вы с Хельгой поссорились. Честно говоря, я ожидал, что это случится гораздо раньше, чем через месяц. Я полагал, что это случится дня через два...  
-**30 человек** оценили эту запись.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Спасибо, Джеральд, что помогаешь ссоре закончиться быстрей.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Я не оценил твой сарказм.

**Хельга Патаки** настроена поиграть в футбол. Кто еще хочет сразиться с девчонкой и потерять последние капли достоинства, пусть приходит в парк через 20 минут.  
-**Вольфганг, Гарольд Берман** и еще **5 человек** оценили эту запись.

**Вольфганг** не могу поверить, что на самом деле проиграл **Хельге Патаки**. Сочувствую**Арнольду Шотмэну.**  
**Гарольд Берман**: Ха-ха! Да она чокнутая.  
**Хельга Патаки**: Вы, два идиота, хотите снова сразиться со мной?.. Заткнитесь.

**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Пожалуйста, перестаньте просить приглашения на мои похороны. Я не умер... Мы помирились.  
-**Железный Фил **оценил эту запись.

**Сид - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Ты слишком занят, наверстывая упущенное с Хельгой, или сможешь прийти поиграть в покер?  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Буду через 20 минут.

**Юджин Хоровитц** не забудьте о школьном спектакле! Он через три недели!  
-**Шина **оценила эту запись.

**Хельга Патаки** любит _Парень обзывает твою грудь? Познакомь его со своими поименованными кулаками._  
**Тадэус Гаммельторп**: О, дорогой Боже.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Я не желаю об этом знать.  
-**Сид**: Поддерживаю ^  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Это же шутка.  
-**Сид**: Тогда почему у тебя сегодня синяк на щеке?  
-**Вольфганг:** Не переживай, это моих рук дело.

**Хельга Патаки - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Почему Вольфганг бил тебя сегодня?  
**Арнольд Шотмэн - Хельге Патаки**: Потому что я заступился за тебя.  
**Хельга Патаки - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Это, конечно, хорошо, и все такое, но больше никогда так не делай, если ты не победишь. Если я могу избить Вольфганга, а мой парень — нет, то это просто стыдно.  
-**Железному Филу** и еще **42 людям** понравился этот комментарий.

+ **Железный Фил** подружился с **Пуки** и их статус "женаты".  
**Пуки - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Кузнечик, тебе еще нужны уроки каратэ?  
**Арнольд Шотмэн - Пуки**: Бабушка, и ты на Фэйсбуке?  
-**Железный Фил** оценил эту запись.

**Пуки** СЧАСТЛИВОГО ВСЕМ ДНЯ БЛАГОДАРЕНИЯ!  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Сегодня всего лишь День посадки деревьев.

**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Ужинает сегодня дома у **Хельги Патаки**. . .  
-**83 человека** оценили эту запись.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Знакомство с родителями? Удачи.  
**Сид**: ЛОЛ! Ты покойник!  
**Фиби Хейердал**: Говори о биперах.  
**Хельга Патаки**: Пожалуйста, только не о биперах.  
-**Сид**: Хельга сказала «пожалуйста»! Еще не конец света?

**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд** уезжает в Париж для "образовательного, обогащающего жизнь опыта". . . Да, так и есть! Я вернусь как раз вовремя к «Крысам»!  
-**Лайла Сойер** и еще **12 людей** оценили эту запись.  
**Надин**: Я буду скучать! Веселись!  
**Юджин Хоровитц**: Ура! Спасибо, Рон!

**Тадэус Гаммельторп**: Провел еще одну ночь в зоопарке незамеченным! Животные освобождены, моя миссия выполнена.  
-**1,789,632** человека оценили эту запись.

**Надин**: Кто-то прислал мне ссылку на фанфики по «Йо, Эрнест»... Я теперь немного побаиваюсь фанатов телешоу.  
-**Лайла Сойер** оценила эту запись.

**Стинки Петерсон** Вот чудеса!  
-**2,037,752** человека оценили эту запись.

**Хельга Патаки** еще одна скучная неделя в Хиллвуде. Надеюсь, **Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд** оторвется на полную катушку за всех нас.

**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд** загрузила 105 фото в альбом "ПАРИЖ ВЕСНА 2010"  
**Шина**: У тебя как будто вспышка, особенно в ночной жизни!  
-**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Ты знаешь! ;)

**Джеральд Джоханссен - Фиби Хейердал**: Почему ты не брала трубку?  
**Фиби Хейердал - Джеральду Джоханссену**: Прости, малыш! Занималась фехтованием с папой. Какие планы на сегодня?

**Арнольд Шотмэн** Я очень люблю, когда мое свидание внезапно превращается в вечеринку. Спасибо тебе, **Джеральд Джоханссен**.  
**Хельга Патаки**: Почему эти люди — наши друзья?  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн:** Не знаю.

**Хельга Патаки** Ненавижу родителей.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Приходи, я тебя развеселю :)

**Гарольд Берман** новый рекордсмен Хиллвуда по толканию ядра, детка! 20,2 метра! Недели тренировок окупились!  
-**12 человек** оценили эту запись.  
**Стинки Петерсон**: Поздравляю!

**Юджин Хоровитц** "Крысы» через 2 недели!  
-**Шина** оценила эту запись.

**Арнольд Шотмэн** И начинается. . .  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Варкрафт III?  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн:** Ад на Земле.

**Хельга Патаки** Уверена, что мои родители только что меня выгнали.  
**Ольга Патаки**: Что случилось, сестренка?  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Я оскорбила клиента Боба и он выставил меня после собрания. Вернусь утром.

**Арнольд Шотмэн** невероятно, кого можно обнаружить стоящей на улице возле твоего дома под дождем.  
**Хельга Патаки**: Заткнись, Репоголовый, и лучше принеси мне сухую одежду.

**Сид**: НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ. **Хельга Патаки** ОТПРАВИЛА СВОИ ОТКРОВЕННЫЕ ФОТО?  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: НЕ МОЖЕТ. БЫТЬ.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Сид, она не делала этого.  
-**Сид**: Может, не тебе.  
**Хельга Патаки** Да пошли вы все.

**Лоренцо** Хельга снова удалила всех друзей из Фейсбука. Она нас ненавидит, или что?  
-**34 человека** оценили эту запись.

**Хельга Патаки** Я собираюсь убить **Кузена Арни** своими собственными руками.  
-**Брейни** оценил эту запись.

**Юджин Хоровитц** Теперь, когда больше нет драмы, будьте готовы увидеть мюзикл! «Крысы» уже на следующей неделе!

**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Слава Богу, все закончилось! Надеюсь, я доживу до конца этого учебного года.  
-**Джеральд Джоханссен** оценил эту запись.  
**Шина**: Настройся на позитив, еще одно, что осталось кроме «Крыс» - это экзамены!

**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Я вернулась, сучки. Кто скучал по мне?  
-**56 человек** оценили эту запись.

**Юджин Хоровитц** ПРЕМЬЕРА БЫЛА ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕЙ! СПАСИБО ВСЕМ ЗА ПОДДЕРЖКУ, большое спасибо **Шине** за розы.  
**Надин**: Крысы, мы крысы, мы забавные и одинокие. . .  
**Тадэус Гаммельторп**: Мы живем в сточных трубах  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Любим в сточных трубах  
**Шина**: И наши сердца разорваны в клочья  
**Сид:** Мы смеемся и плачем  
**Лоренцо**: Поем в унисон  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Я люблю её  
**Фиби Хейердал**: Но я люблю его  
**Шоколадный мальчик**: И, будь оно проклято, он любит меня  
**Гарольд Берман**: Крысы  
**Брейни**: Крысы  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Крысы, Крысы  
**Лайла Сойер**: Крысы!  
**Юджин Хоровитц**: Ребята, вы замечательные!

**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Сюрприз на два месяца для **Хельги Патаки** сегодня вечером.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Кто бы знал, что ты романтик?  
-**13 людям** понравился этот комментарий.

**Хельга Патаки** загрузила фото с iPhone через Фэйсбук и прокомментировала: "Ужин-сюрприз на крыше FTi. У **Арнольда Шотмэна** странное чувство юмора и романтики."

**Джеральд Джоханссен** Только что понял, что прошло семь лет с момента спасения квартала. И не без оснований я чувствую, что пропустил что-то очень важное. . .  
-**Фиби Хейердал** и еще **1,307, 389** человек оценили эту запись.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Э. . . Ничего ты не пропустил.

**Джеральду Джоханссену** интересно, какого ж черта произошло на крыше.  
**Фиби Хейердал**: Поверь, тебе лучше не знать.

**Арнольд Шотмэн** сменил фотографию на странице.  
**Сид**: Как будто мы не видели достаточно, как вы целуетесь.

**Джеральд Джоханссен - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Ты избегаешь меня уже второй день. Я хочу ответов, черт возьми! Потому что я хорошо помню момент семилетней давности, когда Хельга ответила на твою рацию. . . Чему я помешал?

**Джеральд Джоханссен** жалеет, что спросил.

**Фиби Хейердал** и еще **500 друзей** присоединились к группе: _1,000,000 ЗА "ЙО, ЭРНЕСТ: ЛЕСНОЙ ФИЛЬМ КАРЛА БАРТОЛОМЕО"_!

**Арнольд Шотмэн** планирует еще один сюрприз.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: О, Боже, только не веди меня опять на крышу.  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Не буду. Доверься мне, на этот раз тебе понравится.

**Хельга Патаки** ВАУ.  
-**Юджин Хоровитц**: Я увидел. . . Я увидел. . .твое лицо  
-**Хельга Патаки:** Заткнись, Юджин. Не время цитировать Ронни Мэтьюса. ЭТО СЕРЬЕЗНО.

**Фиби Хейердал - Хельге Патаки**: _ЧТО_ ОН СКАЗАЛ?  
**Арнольд Шотмэн - Хельге Патаки**: Если ты не расслышала меня раньше, я люблю тебя.

* * *

Примечание автора: Героям по 16 лет и они учатся в младшем классе высшей школы.  
Вдохновение для этого фика пришло после истории "Facebook Official" по фэндому South Park автора Alice The Fairy.


End file.
